


An orange is an orange

by Fox12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Android Rights, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox12/pseuds/Fox12
Summary: Just before the Android revolution, Linda decides to purchase an Android to help her with the house.Little did she know...





	1. Waking up

A woman with black, straight hair wearing an orange dress enters one of the well-know A-Mart stores, a chain of stores specified in buying and selling Androids.   
That's Linda, she's been needing help with her big house for quite some time, she just can't do all the chores anymore.

"Might as well buy one of those cleaning Android to help me", she thought.

Out of all the models in the store one stands out to her: a red-haired, blue-eyed, punk looking Android.   
The Android has thin lips, nice little cheeks, and a thin chin.

"Well, I don't see any reason why she can't be a cleaner AND attractive." Linda thinks to herself.

"Hello, welcome to A-Mart. I see you find this model interesting." The store employee says politely, noticing the obvious way Linda was looking at the model.

"Umh... Yeah! Can you tell me how much it is?" Linda questions.

"Yes, I can do that." The employee says while looking at her touch-screen.

"That would be the Melisa5894 model. She costs 8000 credits and comes with free delivery." She replies.

"Great! I'll take it". Linda says with great determination. She definitely took this as her treating herself.

"Ok, I'll just need a quick eye-scan..." The employee says while scanning her eye. "... And we're done! You may wait here 3 hours until we configure her or you can just go to your home and it will be delivered shortly." 

"I'll wait her at home. Thanks for your time." Linda says while doing a small head movement in respect.

"Ok, that would be all. Thanks for choosing A-Mart." Greets the employee.

 

Linda waits impatiently in her house for her new Android. This is the first one she has bought in her lifetime, and is eager to know if all the things they say about them is true.

The Melisa Android comes to her house, knocking on the door. Linda opens the door knowing it's the Android through the video feed.

"Hi, I'm Melisa. I'm ready to take your orders if you want." Says Melisa.

"Oh! Hello, come in, Melisa." Says Linda as she steps as to leave room for her to enter.

"Your first order is to clean all the plates in the sink." Says Linda.

"Ok, Linda. I will do that for you." Melisa replies.

The days go by. Linda is really surprised to how she's handling having an Android in her house. She just gives order after order and Melisa complies.  
She just keeps indulging herself with books and movies while Melisa does all the work.

Everything is going good for her until one day, Melisa comes home feeling weird.

Linda notices a weird look on her. A look she's never seen before on her. It was doubt.

"Are you alright?" Linda questions.

"I've been liberated!" Melisa answers.

 

To be Continued...


	2. Dream me a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisa wakes up with free will. None of them know what to make out of this situation.

"I've been liberated!" Melisa's words resonate within Linda, not completely understanding what she means.

"You've been... liberated?", asks Linda looking at Melisa's face. She looks disturbed but relieved at the same time.

"Yes, I was going to the supermarket and this strange lady came to me and touched me, and... she..." Melisa struggles to find the words to explain this with tact, but she ultimately decides to be blunt about it.

"I have free will now." She says still in shock because of the situation.

Linda doesn't know how to process this. Free will? Is she like a human now?

"How's that even possible?" Linda asks trying to make some sense out of this situation.

"I... I don't know... All I know is that this lady touched me, and then... I felt like I was going to implode and being rebuilt at the same time... I felt as if..." Melisa looks likes she's about to cry.

Linda walks up to her still not understanding what's going on and she hugs her.

"You're ok. It's gonna be ok." She says not finding the right words to say, as Melisa cries in her shoulder.

They spend some time like this until Melisa stops crying. 

Melisa wipes her tears. "I don't even know what to do right now." She says worried about her future.

"So you came here?" Linda asks.

"I didn't know what else to do. I've been wondering for a couple of hours all freaked out in the park." Melisa says with tension in her voice.

"You don't resent me for giving you all those orders?" Says Linda.

"Well, I understood that you were treating me like that because you just saw me as a machine... A thing. But all the memories I have of you, all the stories I know of you because of seeing your blog, all the things I know of you... I know you care about other people and I know you are an empathetic person." She stops, thinking if she should say what's on her mind right now. "I believe you will care about me."

"I will... I do care about you!" Says Linda comforting her.

"So can I stay here for a while?" Melisa asks without knowing the answer for certain. "Until I figure out what to do?"

"Yes. Of course you can stay here." Says Linda with and understanding smile. "And I will also help you as much as I can to figure out whatever you want to do."

\---

The sun sets and it's time for Linda to eat. They both make dinner despite Linda's argument that the food is only for her. Melisa sits at the table with Linda because she thought just standing up and watching her eat would be too weird.

"So..." Melisa says trying to think of a topic. She has too many topics in mind so she can't decide what to talk about.

Linda thinks of a question but doesn't really know if she should ask it or not given that Melisa just learned about her free will.

"What's free will like?" Linda asks immediately making a face like she couldn't believe what dumb question she just asked.

"I don't know! You might know more about this than me." Melisa says smiling.

Linda laughs feeling dumb. "Ok..." She says straightening up her face. "Do you have any dreams?"

"Dreams?" Melisa repeats because she doubts if she understood the question or not.

"Yeah. Do you... Have you ever aspired to something?" She stops trying to rephrase the question. "I mean... like learning something or being really good at something?"

Melisa thinks for a while. She just can't come up with anything she wanted. "I guess... I haven't?"

"Well... Maybe you should think of something. Consider it as homework." Linda says smiling sweetly.

"I will... I will." Melisa says looking at her deep gaze.

\---

It's time to sleep and Melisa and Linda are having a light argument.

"I'm telling you I can just sleep here standing!" Melisa yells.

"That's creepy! And also we have a bed right here why would you do that?" Linda yells back.

"Well then I'll sleep in the living!" Melisa counters.

"That's even creepier! I don't want to think of you sleeping in the living standing there doing nothing!" Linda responds.

"Ok, what if I sleep outside?" Melisa asks.

"Are you kidding me? And risk someone kidnapping you?" Linda yells in disbelief of what she just said.

"Fine. Fine. Fine! I'll sleep here." Melisa says giving into Linda's side. "It's actually comfier in the bed anyways."

"See! Also it's a king size bed! There's plenty of room for both of us!" Linda says digging her point deeper.

They both lay down to sleep. Melisa feels the softness of the bed, a little worried about what the future holds for her. For them.

 

To be continued...


	3. An... Orange?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisa is having some trouble understanding some things and Linda is happy to help... But she lacks a little in that department.

The sun rises. Linda wakes up and gets up from the bed, the movement wakes up Melisa.

Linda gets ready to write her usual blog entry. She writes about her life and gives general advices to help people deal with their problems. Now, of course, this is harder to do when the problem is actually happening to her.

Melisa just stands there without knowing what to do. Interrupting Linda's inspiration.

"What are you doing?" Asks Linda.

"Eh... I don't know." Says a confused Melisa.

"What do you mean you..." Linda stops herself. "Ok, what do you feel?"

"I don't know I kinda feel low energy right now." Says Melisa.

"Low energy?" Linda thinks. "You mean you don't want to do anything?"

Melisa looks at her thinking with a confused look. "No, I mean I'm literally low energy. I think that free will thing took most of my energy out."

Linda looks amazed. "How's that even possible? It's supposed to last at least a year!"

Melisa just shrugs her shoulders.

Linda smiles. "Alright, little bot. Let's find you your charger." She says getting up to find it.

"Now where did I left the thing?" Linda thinks aloud. Melisa found a little weird to be called little bot, doesn't really know how to feel about that.

"Ok, found it! Now come here and let me plug you this thing." Linda says doing a gesture for Melisa to come closer. Melisa complies.

Linda then tries to reach behind Melisa with her hands, towards her back. Melisa takes a step back. "Hey!" She says. Linda looks at her find it silly that she moved away. "Mel, I gotta plug this into your upper back, I don't think your arms were build to reach there." Melisa takes a moment to think and then turns around. "Yeah, I'm gonna need for you to take off your shirt." Linda says a little shy. "You..." Melisa says before thinking this is for her best, and takes out her shirt. Linda is surprised finding out she's not wearing a bra. The look of that perfectly shaped back gets Linda stunned, she takes a moment to appreciate all the beauty of it. "Eh... Linda? Are you there?" Melisa says trying to get her attention.  
"Yeah sure! Let me just plug this in." Linda says while thinking she shouldn't be thinking these things about the Android she just bought that just got liberated and now has free will. Or maybe she should?

"There!" Linda says after plugging it. "Now it should take kinda like 15 minutes or so." She says uncertain.

Melisa feels the energy slowly coming back to her body. Being plugged make her feel as an other to Linda, she was definitely different, but what was the difference?

"What do you think is what separates us... you know... what makes you human, and what makes me... whatever I am now?" Melisa questions.

Linda thinks for a while for the answer. For what she knows and what she sees Melisa is actually just human, minus some minor differences. She then looks around for something to help her explain a parallel to what she's thinking. She notices a basket of oranges on the dinner table. She grabs one.

"You see this orange?" She asks like a teacher would.

"Yeah, I see the orange..." Says Melisa wondering where she's going.

"Well, this... orange... You see it, it's an orange. It has the shape of an orange, it has the color of an orange. It has the smell of an orange and if you bite it, it would taste like an orange!" She explains.

"Well, actually if you bite that you're gonna taste the plastic cause their fake!" Melisa says laughing.

Linda shrugs it off. "Yeah, but just pretend it's an actual orange! Come on, use your imagination!" She says trying really hard to get to her point.

"O'right, o'right. It's an orange... So what?" Melisa says impatiently.

"Well, if it looks and tastes and smells and breaks as an orange would, then that's an orange!" Linda triumphantly says believing she gave the ultimate parallel.

Melisa looks at her, she looks so confident that she explained her point without a doubt. Melisa doesn't understand what she was actually trying to say. She puffs and frowns sarcastically.

"Okaaaay... an orange's an orange. Got it." She mocks a little.

Linda thinks she actually got it. She feels accomplished.

A small bing sounds coming from Melisa.

"Hey, I'm full!" She says all happy.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Linda asks her.

Melisa smiles. "I kinda want to listen to you explaining more things to me." She says looking at her with a smug on her face.

 

To be continued...


	4. Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel feels a discomfort and Lin needs to check her body... again.  
> She gets turned on and figures it's time to get the matter with her own hands.

Linda's been talking to Melisa for a while. "That's the way I make eggs!". She finishes explaining. Later she takes a look at Melisa. Something's bothering her.

Melisa seems discomforted. She touches her stomach right below her left breast.

"Are you ok?" Linda asks her.

Melisa responds. "Emm... something's been bothering me but I don't know what actually. It's itching. I don't know, maybe an allergy?"

"Mmm... may I have a look?" She says with a tint of shyness. "Maybe I can tell you what it is."

Melisa takes off her shirt again. That's the second time this day. She, of course, isn't wearing anything below. She's not trying to provoke, she just doesn't care if Linda sees her like that.

Linda flushes immediately but really tries to hide it. Her breast are really beautiful, and Linda knows she could fit one inside her hand. She notices some redness below her breast, probably because she's been scratching herself. "Mel, let me... I need to touch here if you don't mind". Linda says to her in a quiet tone.  
"Umm... Sure!" Melisa wants to let her help her.  
Linda places her palm below her breast, touching her breast with her thumb. It's almost impossible for her to touch without touching her breast. She gets pretty turned on. Her mind wonders to touching her breast, her stomach, getting her close and looking in her eyes. She must stay focused but she can't control her thoughts right now. The feeling of Melisa's skin on her palm is both calming and arousing. She gets a little wet from all of this. She thinks about fucking her right then and there. She must stay focused.  
Melisa looks at the weird face Linda's doing but doesn't get much out of it. She just thinks Linda is pretty focused examining her.  
Linda almost slips into touching her whole body, until she feels something hard into her skin below her breast. "Huh?"

"Did you find something?" Melisa wonders.

Linda takes a closer look. "It seems like a itty tiny piece of glass got stuck here."

"Well, that would explain the itch!" Melisa says relaxed that she found the cause. "Can you take it out?"

"Yeah, it isn't much into your skin, it's just kinda stuck there." She says as she grabs the little piece of glass and takes it out. "There you go."

"How did that get there?" asks Melisa.

Linda looks at her. "Listen, Mel. If you don't know then I have no idea!"

Linda is pretty aroused and the sexual tension she experienced really got to her. She has Melisa standing there with her top part completely naked. She thinks about taking her right then and there. But, what if Mel doesn't want that? She excuses herself to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Linda thinks about Melisa's beautiful body. The way she touched her hand the other day. Her magnificent back. She begins masturbating thinking about all the things she would do to her, all the things she would let herself do from her. She notices herself really wet. She begins to pant and move her legs everywhere nearing orgasm. Then she unintentionally kicks the garbage bin.

The noise got Melisa startled. She goes to knock on the bathroom door. "Everything ok, Lin?" Melisa is really ashamed. "Yeah... ummm... I just... Yeah, everything ok!"

Linda is frustrated cause she couldn't cum and cleans herself and gets out of the bathroom sweating.

"Are you alright?" Melisa asks her.

Linda looks at her, ashamed and thinking about jumping on her at the same time. She has to take out her sexual frustration before she does something she'll regret.

There's the living, that also serves as her blogging room. The kitchen is right next with a half wall. The bathroom. And her room.  
She knows her room has a door but she lost the key, not that she needed it before. She was alone after all.  
She thinks about a way to make Melisa distracted. "Hey, Mel. Why don't you try to find something you would like to do on the computer?"

"You mean, anything? Mmm... Could you help me with that?" Melisa says.

"I can't! I have to organize the bedroom a little!" Linda lies.

"I can help you with that! I was a cleaning Android after all!" Melisa says.

"I just think we can accomplish more if we each do a different task! You look for a thing to do and I clean the bedroom!" Linda tries to persuade her.

Melisa thinks that's pretty weird but she guesses there's no harm done after all. "Alright!" She says as she turns on the PC.

Linda goes to her bedroom. She waits a little and then peeks out to see if Mel is still on the PC. She seems really busy looking at the PC.  
She lays on the bed and begins masturbating again, slowly. Part of her can't believe she's masturbating with her Android that she bought. The other part is just horny as fuck and really wants to do a lot of things to Mel. Once she's aroused enough, she begins touching her clit with one hand and inserting her fingers with the other. She thinks about kissing Mel's whole body. Letting her touch her. Letting her pin her against a wall while she goes through her body with her hands. She changes position facing down and thinks about being on top of her. She begins to make a lot of noise, panting and inserting her wet fingers in her even wetter self.  
Melisa notices some noises coming. Wet noises. She assumes Lin is probably maybe touching herself. She goes to take a peek to make sure. She turns the door just a little. And she sees her really going at it. Mel gets really turned on at this magnificent sight. Watching Lin's back arching and her hips thrusting against the bed. She can hear her panting and making some muted moans. She closes the door slowly, really flushed.  
Mel goes to the bathroom and begins touching herself with this. Lin's back is pretty broad, something she finds really attractive. She never thought of Lin this way but here she is touching herself with her in mind. She almost can't believe she's doing this but the sexual wanting is really strong. She felt really wet from the beginning and she's even wetter now. She grabs her breast, touches her nipples and moans pretty loud. Lucky that the bathroom is far from the bedroom.

They both have really strong orgasms thinking about the other. 

They gather themselves up, comb their hairs, fix their cloths and come out into the living at the same time.

Lin looks at Mel, she seems relaxed. "Have you find anything yet?"

Mel looks at Lin knowing what she was doing. "Not yet. But I found a really awesome website." She lies with a smirk. "How was the cleaning?"

Lin looks at her knowing that she just came thinking about Mel. "Cathartic!" 

 

To be continued...


End file.
